Not Meant To Love
by SOSNoel
Summary: NightxRiiko. One sided SoushixRiiko. How can this be? This strange sensation.. What's going on?.... Night.. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

****

My first 'Zettai Kareshi' (translated as 'Absolute Boyfriend') fanfiction.

**Post-manga.**

* * *

Not Meant To Love

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

_'Night's just a figure!'_

I remember that day. It was after Night's battle with my supposed first love. He had to go back to Kronos Heaven for repairs. Soushi tried taking care of me. He found about about our secret. He tried.. replacing Night. He told me he loved me.

And now.. Night's gone. He was much more than a figure though! He always seemed.. human. Even though he was the first figure that was made, it was as though he had a soul. That he was living. From the first day I met him, he started changing bit by bit. In the end, he wasn't my boyfriend because he was programmed to. It was... because he actually loved me...

Night! How am I supposed to pretend everything is all right when it's not? After all we've been through, don't you know how hard it is to pretend I'm happy in front of everyone? I've even managed to keep my sadness away from Soushi but I know it won't last long.

Even though you sent Soushi here to look after me... It makes me feel worse. Soushi knows I'll only love you and it's hurting him to see me so distant from everyone else.

Come back... Onegai...

Save me from this nightmare...

* * *

_'I'll protect you, Riiko.'_

_'I love you.'_

* * *

"Mmmm..." I opened my eyes. White. The color of my ceiling. The pure color. People say white's perfect. White... Erg! It rhymes with... Oh no.. I'm starting to get tears in my eyes.

I got up and felt the pillow. It was wet again. Dark spots of pink showed obviously against the light peach color of my pillow. Looking at the mirror, I saw that my eyes had become slightly puffy. Then, the image changed.. showing a man with brown hair and sapphire eyes. I slowly fell to my knees.

* * *

_Later at School_

* * *

"Riiko? Riiko?"

"Uh.. huh?"

"Is there something wrong? You spaced out." Underneath his glasses, Soushi's eyes were checking my every move.

"Haha. Nothing. Just trying to figure out how many days of school we have left."

"Riiko," I stared at him and his serious expression, "today's our first day as juniors."

"I know.. I'm looking forward when school's over again and we'll be seniors!"

"Or are you thinking about Tenjou?" Soushi looked down... He never says Night's name anymore. I don't know who will get more hurt by the answer. Me or Soushi? Luckily, I wasn't able to answer the question because the bell rang.

* * *

"Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah."

Math... I don't even know why I bother anymore. No one was ever able to get me to fully understand one question.

That's when something hit me. My heart started thumping, my breath hitched, and my body trembled. It's impossible, isn't it? I only felt this way when a guy held me closely. Why am I feeling this strange sensation? It seemed to last for forever when, in fact, it was only nine minutes.

Calm down, Riiko. Just your imagination, right? Why was it so realistic though?

I ran outside to eat my lunch. Alone. The silence when having lunch with Soushi is too unbearable. Also, it gives me time to think. What was that feeling? In the end, only Night was able to make me feel this way... but he's gone...

What's going on?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**SOSNoel: **Thank you for reading. Please review. I know that Absolute Boyfriend doesn't have many fans on this site but I hope those who are fans would review.

Until next time, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Missed me? *wink* I wish you did. I've come back better than before! (I hope.)

It's almost been a year? Really? It feels like 50 years! I missed you, my lovely FanFiction website.

* * *

_**Not Meant to Love**_

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

The sky was crystal clear and a beautiful shade of blue. I took a few minutes to admire the beauty of the day. It made me feel happier. Then, my mind started drifting to the past. I would try to smile always; it was so easy to then.

I squinted at the roof for a moment. I didn't dare blink until it became unbearable to keep my eyes open. For a minute, for one measly minute, I had thought I saw something. A someone, if you wish for me to be more precise. It was a handsome young man. He had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, ones that used to make me melt. He gazed at me with grief and longing. His eyes said, "It has been too long. I miss you."

I merely sighed at the thought of the illusion. Was I really becoming this pathetic? I dream about Night everyday, think of his smile every minute, fantasize of a happy ending each passing day until I finally achieve insanity.

Then, I decided something. I didn't care. I didn't care if I was tortured, if I couldn't move on. I had decided that he was my soul mate, even though he was only an invention to please lonely and needy women.

I did realize this was a foolish choice of mine. Soushi had already told me long ago, but I still have my stubborn determination. I could hear my parents telling me that I'm young. Mom would tell me that I'll get over Night, while Dad will ask questions about this man who I'm pining after.

All I wanted to feel was Night by my side. He would see his ring and would know that I'm feeling upset. Night would rush to my side and pull me into his strong, muscular arms. He wouldn't know what was wrong but comfort me anyways.

I tried imagining it until I made myself believe he was there. I put myself in the blind fantasy that he's not dead; he's right there holding me tightly. I put my hands into the position that it would be touching him. I let my tears fall as though we were alone at home; not here in this hell with conniving bitches like Mei, my ex-best friend who almost stole every boy I've ever liked.

Everything felt so real. I could hear Night whispering small comforts, telling me that he would always be there to protect me. I imagined his eyes were filled with grief, as it always was when he felt I wasn't okay. He held me tenderly, and I would relax until I was at peace.

"Riiko!" My name rang out clearly, tearing me apart from my day dream. I slowly floated back to consciousness and the reality that came with it. Shocked, I remembered all my thoughts of melancholy and sorrow. All of life's harshness and pain were reawakened. My tears started flowing more quickly and deeply dampened my uniform.

Looking toward the voice, I saw Soushi. His expression was one of shock and confusion. Urging myself to stop weeping, I quickly wiped my tears. I was determined to suffer without the presence of anyone, especially Soushi. That was my vow.

Gazing again at my childhood friend, I slowly became more and more frightened. He was turning pale, and I had a faint reason why. Before fainting, he whispered something that puzzled me extremely. It did not confirm my reason but enhanced my worries.

"Tenjou."

* * *

Whaddya think? Huh? Huh? Huh?

I know lots of things have changed since I last updated on this site. So now you get to click that big button in the middle. More exciting? Maybe.


End file.
